owarinoseraphfandomcom-20200222-history
Ebina
is a city that lies between Tokyo, where Shinjuku and Shibuya are located, and Nagoya. Tokyo contains the greatest strongholds of the Japanese Imperial Demon Army while Nagoya is residence to many vampire nobles and lesser vampires. Details Ebina can be reached by driving through the mountains on the Tōmei Expressway. The expressway has been damaged after years of disrepair, but it is still useable. Mountains and forests line either side, but the expressway is exposed from above. Sometimes, Horsemen are present and may wait on the roads for their human targets or may be waiting on the signs overhanging the expressway. The Ebina Rest Stop is an abandoned resting station along the expressway. It has a large parking area and small stores. Dirty magazines can be found inside. Inside, many chairs and tables have been damaged and brushed to the sides. One intact table and a chair are in the middle of the room. The interior is dark with numerous stains. The glass and walls are cracked. Plot Nagoya Arc Shihō Kimizuki drives his squad down the Tōmei Expressway to meet with the Moon Demon Company at the Ebina Rest Stop. They encounter three horsemen, and Yūichirō Hyakuya jumps to be the one to kill them. He leaps up and kills them, intending to land back on the vehicle. However, Shinoa Hīragi orders Kimizuki to suddenly swerve right, causing Yu to miss his target and land on the road instead. Mitsuba Sangū orders Kimizuki to floor it, and Shinoa tells Yu they will meet him at the rest stop 20 km down the road. They drive off but then wait for him. It takes 10 minutes for Yu to catch up with them. When Yu catches up, Kimizuki lets Yu drive. Shinoa and Mitsuba attempt the same prank with Yu driving and leave Kimizuki behind in their dust. Kimizuki summons Kiseki-Ō and jumps onto the car with his twin swords pointed at Shinoa and Mitsuba's necks. Yoichi Saotome welcomes him back, and the girls say it was all Yoichi's idea in the first place. Kimizuki coaches Yu on driving while Shinoa and Mitsuba brief them on their mission. The rest of the Moon Demon Company arrives first. Norito Goshi finds a Christmas issue of a dirty magazine with a girl wearing a bikini and teases the girls in his squad. Shinya Hīragi arrives in a luxury sports car with numerous sound-muffling wards pasted onto the engine. Shinya warns Guren this is a suicide mission and says he came to help. Shinoa Hīragi Squad arrives late. When Guren scolds them in front of the company, Yu takes the blame. Shigure Yukimi hands out their orders. Makoto Narumi Squad introduces themselves to Shinoa Hīragi Squad, and Yu tricks Narumi into thinking Yu is 20 years old. Guren summons Yu into the rest stop for "punishment" but actually only chats with him. The one he wants to punish is actually Shinoa. Goshi summons and embarrassing illusion of Yu sitting naked and crying out for help, mortifying Yu and making his squad members rush in to help him. Guren scolds Shinoa and challenges her squad to a test: Guren Ichinose, Mito Jūjō, and Shinya Hīragi versus her entire squad. They fight, and Guren's team trumps them in front of the company. He announces that these kids are all sixteen years old and says they are the new rookies. He asks the soldiers to watch over them. Then, they disembark to Nagoya. Trivia * A real place in Japan. Category:Locations Category:Cities